


and you know, we're on the same team

by shipwrecks



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fisting, M/M, anyone can see, just warning y'all, my space children, nothing (else) really matters, nothing (else) really matters to me, protect the ot3 at all costs, sisterhood of the traveling jacket, that's what i wrote about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipwrecks/pseuds/shipwrecks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She trains hard, it’s rare for her to let herself let go like this, never wants to show any weakness. Only Finn and Poe get to see her vulnerable. She trusts them with her life, with her secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and you know, we're on the same team

**Author's Note:**

> does anything else matter besides the traveling jacket threesome tho???? written for [this](http://starwarskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/586.html?thread=72522#cmt72522) prompt on starwarskinkmeme and like, just in case you didn't read my tags, THIS FIC HAS FISTING. if that isn't your cuppa, jog on. anyway. lol thanks lorde for the title.

Rey squirms just slightly as Finn inserts another finger, then relaxes around him with a sigh of pleasure. They had been working up to this and she is normally fine, or at least, as much as she can be, with three fingers, but she’s been on edge all week.

“Touch her clit,” Poe says to Finn from behind her, an arm curved around her middle, teasing a nipple deftly, his voice harsh in her ear.

Finn obeys him, still sometimes looks to him for guidance, and her body slackens more. He can feel how wet she is, and he knows if he sped up just slightly, maybe used his mouth, she’d be coming in minutes. But that is not his, their, plans.

So he keeps his rhythm steady and when he thinks she is ready, judging by her raspy “another,” breathless, keening, he adds another finger as Poe sucks a bruise into her neck, biting. Finn stays his hand, instead nips at her inner thigh. She turns her head and catches Poe, they kiss messily and Finn cannot not watch them. Poe, determined, still touching her breast, the callouses on his hands rough. Rey, her cheeks pink, her whole body warm and inviting.

Finn is getting hard, even just looking at the two of them, but he does his best to ignore himself, his own want, in favor of Rey. She trains hard, it’s rare for her to let herself let go like this, never wants to show any weakness. Only Finn and Poe get to see her vulnerable. She trusts them with her life, with her secrets.

Poe knows she likes it a little bit rough. So does Finn, but it is harder for him to indulge that. He can’t always differentiate what he does in private moments like this from how he is with her in public, how he knows she deserves to be treated. Poe, though, he understands what she wants and gives it to her. It seems like he always knows. He certainly knew what Finn wanted, gave it to him, let him take it. He pushes a thumb on her neck, against her windpipe, so she sputters and coughs even as she moans for more. While Finn can’t necessarily reconcile his own actions, he watches them still, so engrossed in each other. She likes his control over her, and she shows it by tightening around Finn, trying to get his fingers deeper inside her. Finn reaches out to Poe, tries to convey to him what he’s done to Rey but he thinks he falls flat. It’s so hard to express what she _feels_ like to him, the warmth, her practically humming with energy, desire.

She wants to say something, Finn can tell, but Poe doesn’t let her. At least not out loud. He makes her whisper it in his ear, tells her to just tell him as he reaches around her, snakes down her body and lightly, barely grazing, touches her clit. Her voice cracks, she tries in vain to keep her pleasure unspoken, biting it behind her bottom lip.

“Tell me what you want,” Poe says, with a big hand gripped around her neck, pulling her close so she can say it only him. She whispers something Finn can’t hear, but he knows. Knows it’s time.

“She wants it. Wants one more, wants to feel _full_ ,” Poe draws out the final word to remind Rey what she wants, what Finn’s going to give her. She shivers in anticipation, looks hazy already, but then finds Finn’s gaze. Her eyes sharpen, just for a moment, demand that Finn gives it to her _now_.

Finn obliges, can’t say no to her (can’t say no to either one of them, not that he would ever want to), and readies to put his last finger inside her. It’s harder than the others; even with how wet she is because of this, because of them, she is still so tight. But this is what she asked for and if Rey asked for a star, Finn wouldn’t return to her until he had a moon.

He eases into her slowly and finally (“Finally,” she says with a small laugh that Poe catches with his mouth, tongue curling around her words.) he can move his hand. When he does, he is not even remotely prepared for Rey’s response. She looks like she can’t take it, like it’s too much and Finn’s first instinct is to slow down, god forbid, maybe stop. But as if she knows—and maybe she does—she looks at Finn and tells him to keep going. She tells him how good it feels, how good he’s making her feel. He’s not sure if she can manage him on her clit. She seems too overwhelmed just by this, even Poe has stopped touching her. Instead, he’s just got her close to him, muttering over and over again, “it’s okay, you’re okay,” and telling her how amazing she is right now, always.

Finn isn’t sure how he can still form words while looking at Rey. She _is_ amazing and he doesn’t understand how she can do this. His whole fist is inside her and it’s almost enough for _him_ to come, or at least, get really close, so he can’t even comprehend what she’s feeling, just knows what she feels like to him.

It doesn’t take long for her, both of them know her buttons to push, even without either of them touching her clit, just Finn now caressing her breast and Poe dusting her collarbone with kisses. The two of them meet, their eyes on each other’s, and when Rey sees them, her boys, she comes hard all over Finn’s hand. He steadies her shaking thighs as best as he can. She can’t stop twitching, overstimulated. Poe holds her through her orgasm and tells her how great she was, how they can do this again, will do anything she wants. Finn can’t say much of anything, but wants to, even if he isn’t sure the words have been invented yet to express how he feels about this, or her, or all of them together.

She must realize this, because she reaches down for Finn and pulls him up to her, kisses him hard and fast, practically says into his mouth “thank you, thank you for this, Finn” as Poe takes his hand and keeps her between them. Where she should be, where they’ll keep her safe.


End file.
